Un changement radical
by Lilouma44
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis maintenant quinze ans. Nos héros profitent enfin de leurs vies. Cependant, la fille de l'un d'eux va faire une "bêtise" changeant considérablement leurs quotidiens. La question est : vont-ils s'en rendre compte ?
1. Chapter 1 Prise de conscience

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, seul les personnages de mon invention m'appartienne.

Note de l'auteur: voici une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. bonne lecture à tous!

Résumé: La guerre est terminée depuis maintenant quinze ans. Nos héros profitent enfin de leurs vies. Cependant, la fille de l'un d'eux va faire une "bêtise" changeant considérablement leurs quotidiens. La question est : vont-ils s'en rendre compte ?

Chapitre 1: Prise de conscience

Voilà quinze ans que la guerre n'est plus, Harry Potter ayant effectué son devoir et vaincu Voldemort à la dix-huitième année de sa vie. Le monde est, comme on peut le dire, "en paix". Le trio d'or a alors commencé le début de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux.

Ron Weasley était devenu un grand joueur de Quidditch dans le rôle de gardien. Il avait quitté Hermione quelque mois après la guerre, se rendant compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas de façon conventionnelle, plutôt comme une sœur. Il s'était alors laissé séduire par une de ses nombreuses fans, Rose Brenner, aussi rousse que lui. Elle tomba enceinte un mois seulement après le début de leur relation, et Ron s'empressa de l'épouser, se sentant comblé et amoureux. Il était maintenant père d'un fils de 13 ans, Sébastien, lui aussi roux et Gryffondor.

Hermione Granger s'était quant à elle enfermée dans son travail de Médicomage après sa rupture avec Ronald. Quelques années plus tard, elle avait gagné une grande renommée dans ce domaine grâce à ses prouesses médicales et aux nombreuses vies qu'elle avait sauvé. Aimant sa petite liberté, mais aussi se sentir entourée et aimée, elle avait fini par refaire sa vie avec un dénommé Thomas Osbergue. Elle avait mis les point sur les "i" au début de leur relation, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, que son travail lui prenait assez de temps, et que c'était son plus gros bébé. Pourquoi en vouloir en deuxième ? Thomas avait accepté, se disant qu'elle finirait bien par en vouloir un.

Harry Potter avait de son côté épousé Ginny Weasley il y a de cela six ans. Celle-ci était tombée enceinte durant la guerre, ce qui avait valu à Harry un coup de poing bien placé de la part de Ron et des regards meurtriers des autres frères. Il avait maintenant une fille de seize ans, qui avait énormément hérité du caractère de son père, une vraie Serpentard, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Il pouvait cependant passer son temps à la surveiller, étant professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

oOo

Bien installé dans le canapé de ses appartements, Harry corrigeait des copies quand le feu de sa cheminée se mit à crépiter pour laisser apparaitre la tête de sa meilleure amie.

— Mione ?  
— Thomas m'a demandé en mariage ce matin, dit-elle de but en blanc.  
— Merci Merlin ! Notre Hermione va enfin se caser officiellement !  
— Bon sang Harry, tu es censé être mon meilleur ami non ? Et puis cesse de sourire ! J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui viens de recevoir une deuxième demande !

Harry reprit contenance, dévisageant son amie.

— Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais la dernière arriérée, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as dans la tête.  
— Euh... mais..., dit-il hésitant, c'est mal qu'il ait fait sa demande ? Je pensais que tu commençais à songer à te poser officiellement et avoir...  
— STOP ! Si tu prononces le mot enfant Harry, je jure que j'arrive pour te le faire ravaler ! Compris ? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Il fit semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé et l'invita d'un signe de main à s'expliquer.

— Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire. En ce moment je n'arrête pas de me demander si je ne serais pas mieux seule, et le voilà qu'aujourd'hui il me demande en mariage ! Je me suis enfermée dans notre chambre sans lui donner de réponse ou le regarder. Mes sentiments ne sont plus assez forts, j'ai trop souffert, mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur de perdre la seule personne qui m'aime au point de vouloir passer sa vie avec moi.

Elle avait soufflé de désespoir, la situation lui échappait complètement.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu as toujours été de si bon conseil avec moi.

Harry réfléchissait sur comment formuler sa phrase. Il avait toujours trouvé Thomas horrible dans sa façon de s'adresser à Hermione, constamment à la rabaisser, la traitant d'idiote, d'incapable ou encore de niaise. Il avait fini par réussir à lui enlever l'estime, la confiance et la force qu'elle avait en elle.

— Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir la vérité. Tu es une Gryffondor, il va falloir que tu l'affrontes et que pour une fois tu lui tiennes tête. Puis franchement, je ne vois pas où tu as trouvé cette idée stupide que ce serait le seul gars capable de t'aimer, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et une des plus courageuse avec Ron, n'écoute pas tout ce qu'il t'a dit, tu es belle Mione. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est que ce n'est pas le bon, cherche pas plus loin. Et puis ça reste le plus gros manipulateur que j'ai jamais vu.  
— Alors pourquoi tu semblais si content quand je t'ai annoncé sa demande ?  
— Car Ron, Ginny et moi nous sommes toujours juré d'aller dans ton sens, si tu étais heureuse avec lui, alors nous l'étions aussi pour toi, même si par moment mon poing n'était pas loin ! C'est vrai, tu es toujours dans ton travail et quand on te propose une sortie, tu trouvais toujours une excuse, prétextant qu'il avait mal à la tête et que tu devais rester auprès de lui ! La séquestration tu connais ?  
— Tu as raison ! J'ai trente-trois ans avec toute la vie devant moi, et j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre en main ! Je vais dès maintenant lui dire ce que je ressens. Oh... et je pense accepter ton offre, je n'ai plus envie de le voir et puis comme tu dis, je travaille trop, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de moins prenant.  
— Bonne nouvelle, je vais en informer McGonagall, si tu acceptes, rendez-vous à Poudlard aujourd'hui même.

Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif avant de disparaitre le laissant retourner à ses corrections.

oOo

Hermione était seule à même le sol devant sa cheminée. Cela faisais neuf ans qu'elle était avec Thomas, dix ans que ses parents étaient morts d'un accident de la route, et quinze ans qu'elle se donnait corps et âme dans un travail qui la mettait dans un état de fatigue extrême. Elle adorait son métier, soigner et sauver des vies, mais elle n'en pouvait simplement plus.

Plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis neuf ans, elle transplana à Sainte Mangouste, puis se dirigea vers un bureau pour parler à Thomas, son patron.  
Toquant à la porte, elle entendit le "entrer" habituelle qui lui confirmait sa présence. C'est sans surprise qu'elle fut accueillie avec un regard froid.  
Hermione frissonna, elle se souvenait la première fois que ses yeux avaient croisé les siens, emplis d'une chaleur sans pareil, puis avec le temps elle avait découvert un homme dur à vivre, possessif, lunatique et blessant, mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter, pourtant elle avait tenté à mainte reprise. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots pour la garder prêt de lui. Harry avait raison, aujourd'hui elle lui dirait, aujourd'hui elle regagnerait sa liberté !

— Je pensais que je te devais des explications... Pour ce matin.

Thomas se leva, et la jaugea du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingts. Il était le genre d'homme à faire craquer la gente féminine. Métisse, des cheveux foncés, des yeux d'un vert profond et une certaine musculature.

Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir ciller. Habituellement elle perdait tous ses moyens et se confondait en excuse de son comportement. C'est ainsi qu'il lui répondit plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— En effet...  
— S'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration tentant de cacher son malaise, il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout d'un coup ou elle ferait marche arrière.

— Je... je ne suis pas prête à m'engager aussi sérieusement avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais même plus si je t'aime ou pas. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense accepter le poste qu'Harry m'a proposé. Je souhaite faire une pause afin de réfléchir à tout ça, à nous, à cette histoire de mariage...

Une tension venait de s'installer dans la petite pièce, Thomas y étant pour beaucoup, une rage émanant de lui, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, qu'à exploser. C'est dans un effort surhumain qu'il articula en gardant son calme.

— Une pause ?  
— Oui, je vais prendre toutes mes affaires et partir dès ce soir, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence car j...  
— TA PRESENCE?! Cracha-t-il. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as bien fait d'accepter le poste parce que tu es virée ! Comme ça je n'aurais plus à supporter ta foutu présence ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais gentiment attendre que MADAME prenne sa décision ?!  
— Non je pensais juste...  
— Pense rien du tout ! Ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Neuf ans de ma vie foutus en l'air ! J'ai trente-huit ans, pas d'enfant parce que mademoiselle n'est jamais prête, pas marié et maintenant plus de copine, merci ! Ce que j'en pense ? C'est que je me souviendrais longtemps de toi et de ton égoïsme ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu peux partir !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, après tout elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il la rabaisse ou lui parle mal, mais c'était toujours aussi dur à encaisser. Son regard se plongea dans le sien, mais elle n'y vit que dégout et haine.

— CASSE-TOI CONNASSE!

La brune sursauta et transplana avant de craquer devant lui. Sans perdre de temps, des valises de toute taille apparurent et se remplir d'elles-mêmes, vidant par conséquent la plupart des meubles.

La Médicomage regarda une dernière fois l'appartement qui se trouvait en plein centre du Chemin de Traverse dans lequel elle avait passé huit ans avec Thomas. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, il y avait tellement de souvenirs ici, des bons comme des mauvais, surtout des mauvais. Mais maintenant qu'elle était libre, elle ne savait plus comment faire, tout son quotidien, ses habitudes venaient de se briser. Un changement voulu mais tout de même douloureux.

Hermione ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, puis transplana pour se retrouver devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous auras plus. Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé où pas, et merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire.


	2. Chapter 2 Prise sur le faite

**Voici le deuxième chapitre. Je remercie Cathie qui fait un gros travail en corrigeant mes chapitre.**

**Je tente de prendre mon temps sur l'avancement de l'histoire, donc ne vous inquiéter pas si pour le moment le résumé ne correspond pas à l'histoire. Cela viendra assez vite mais sa n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre! Désolé ^^**

**Harry: Voici la suite, j'espère que sa te plaira :)**

Chapitre 2: Prise sur le faite

Tout était calme au château de Poudlard. Les élèves étaient soit en cours, soit profitaient du soleil qu'offrait cette fin de semaine, soit à réviser dans un coin tranquille pour préparer les épreuves de fin d'année.

Drago Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure de son prochain cour de Potion. Il pensa soudainement à ce qui l'avait amené à accepter un poste qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

À la fin de la guerre, son père avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur, pendant que sa mère finissait sa triste vie à Azkaban. Drago avait été innocenté, aucune preuve ne le liant de près ou de loin aux activités du mage noir. Mais se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain avait été difficile pour lui, surtout sans sa mère. Par la suite, le ministère de la magie avait décrété ses parents trop impliqués dans la cause de Voldemort, et la famille Malfoy était devenue l'une des familles les plus pauvres du pays. Le ministère avait pris le manoir et leur fortune, qu'il avait distribuée aux familles des défunts de la guerre, ainsi qu'à la reconstruction de certains édifices. Ne pensant pas tomber plus bas car il se trouvait déjà à la rue, Drago avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main et de trouver un travail, pour s'acheter ensuite un logement. Avait alors commencé un grand nombre d'entretiens, avec à chaque fois toutes les qualités requises pour le poste. Mais ce fût sans compter son nom de famille. Les échecs s'empilaient, personne ne voulant d'un fils de Mangemort, qui plus est un Malfoy.

Un jour, pris d'une profonde détresse, il avait transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard, et il avait trouvé McGonagall devant lui, comme si elle l'attendait. Elle lui avait alors offert un toit et un travail, certes de professeur, mais un travail tout de même, avec en plus le rôle de directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient menés aux cachots. Drago allait entrer dans son bureau quand un rire étouffé se fit entendre. S'approchant doucement de la source de bruit qui venait briser le silence des cachots, il y vit un couple, caché dans un coin, chuchotant et s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il se faufila vers eux le plus silencieusement possible, et eut ainsi l'effet de surprise.

— Miss Potter, n'êtes-vous pas censée être en cours à cette heure-ci ? Je doute fortement que le Professeur Binns apprécie que l'on sèche ses cours !

Lisa devint rouge, puis baissa la tête, trouvant ses pieds soudainement très intéressants.

— Filez en cours, vous serez en retenue ce soir, venez à mon bureau pour vingt-et-une heures. Je réfléchirais entre temps à savoir si j'avertis ou non votre père de vos agissements.

Celle-ci ne demanda pas son reste et partit presque en courant, laissant le garçon avec qui elle sortait secrètement depuis un an et demi, espérant de tout cœur que son professeur de Potion garderait tout pour lui. Drago se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme.

— Vous serez vous aussi en retenue, Mr Parkinson.  
— Mais... Drago... Je...  
— Pas de Drago ici Quentin ! Tu as beau être mon filleul, je ne tolère pas que l'on désobéisse au règlement. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu sèches toi aussi l'histoire de la magie ! Réfléchis un peu. Si tu t'amuses à lui enlever sa "petite fleur", si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je ne retiendrais pas Potter.

Quentin déglutit, il savait le père de la jeune fille un tantinet trop protecteur, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui, elle était si belle. Elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père tout en ayant les cheveux lisses de sa mère. De magnifiques yeux bleu-vert, mélange parfait de ses parents, des taches de rousseur envahissant son jolie visage, typique des Weasley, et une silhouette parfaite, ayant tout là où il le fallait.

-Je l'aime..., se risqua-t-il à dire.

Drago ferma les yeux en entendant son filleul prononcer ces mots.

— Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à vingt heures pour toi. Maintenant hors de ma vue ! A toi de voir si pour elle tu te sens plus Gryffondor que Serpentard quand viendra le moment des présentations avec les parents, rajouta-t-il quand même, hésitant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de partir pour son cours de métamorphose, pendant que Drago s'éloignait pour donner son cours.

oOo

Le diner arriva à une vitesse folle. Drago prit place, puis en profita pour annoncer à Potter la punition donnée à sa fille, inventant un mensonge comme quoi elle n'avait pas rendu un devoir dans les temps.

— Si tu veux mon avis Malfoy, elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor pour oser défier l'autorité d'un professeur !  
— Entièrement d'accord avec toi Potter.

Il rigola intérieurement, si seulement le survivant savait qui sa fille défiait réellement.

Ginny ne se priva pas de rigoler, sachant pertinemment que le blond défendait Lisa, cette dernière étant venue voir sa mère à la pause de l'après-midi pour lui en parler.

La jeune femme avait repris les cours de métamorphose depuis cinq ans, le directeur ne pouvant plus assumer ces deux rôles. Elle avait alors fait la promesse à sa fille de la laisser vivre sa vie d'adolescente, contrairement à son mari qui épiait ses moindre faits et geste, mais surtout les garçons qui osaient lui tourner autour. En contrepartie, Lisa ne lui cachait pas ses relations amoureuses, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais rien dire à son père.

Harry se permit un regard vers la table des Serpentard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas ce genre de comportement, mais la seule chose qu'il remarqua fut la tristesse que Lisa dégageait à cet instant, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Tout compte fait, elle semblait avoir compris la leçon, et pour une fois, il ne lui ferait pas de sermon.

Drago terminait son dessert quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Tournant la tête, son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme de son âge, qui le jaugeait sur place avec des yeux bouffis, signe qu'elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré.  
Hermione Granger se tourna aussi vite qu'elle le put vers son voisin de table Hagrid, feignant une soudaine envie de lui parler.

La surprise passée, cela lui sembla normal. Après tout, elle devait être ici pour remplacer Pomfesh. Se désintéressant rapidement de sa présence, il quitta la table pour donner la première retenue de la soirée.

**Vos avis ! Vos impressions ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapter 3 Coeur brisé

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je pense vous avoir toute donné réponse :) sa fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser. **

**Encore merci à Catie pour les corrections de mes chapitre et pour ses avis qui m'aide à améliorer mes chapitre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 3 : Cœur brisé

Le filleul de Drago entra à vingt heure pile dans son bureau, le regard vide.

— Tu nettoieras tous les chaudrons de la classe, ainsi que les tables.

Avant même qu'une remarque ne s'échappe de la bouche de son élève, il ajouta le regard complice :

— Si tu veux un conseil, j'ai toujours trouvé ça plus rapide avec une baguette.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui indiquer la porte de la classe avec un signe de tête.

— Oh et… Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?  
— Serpentard sans doute...

Le blond eut un sourire triste. Il avait pensé son filleul un peu plus Gryffondor pour Lisa, il n'avait vraiment hérité que de sa mère celui-là.  
Il avait fuit.

Drago repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie il y a seize ans de ça.

— Jure-le moi Drago.  
— Franchement Pansy, jurer quoi ? T'es en cloque, c'est tout.  
— Je veux que tu me le promette, s'il te plaît. Je souffre déjà tellement de l'avoir perdu lui, je ne supporterais pas si le peu de famille qu'il me reste me rejette en sachant qui est son père. Je veux que mon enfant connaissent ses grands-parents.  
— Pourquoi te rejetteraient-ils ? C'est stupide !  
— À ton avis triple buse ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi impliqués que mes parents, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils étaient et seront toujours de son côté. Mort ou pas. Pour eux la lignée des sangs pur doit perpétuer.  
— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Finnigan...  
— Seamus était un sang-mélé. Son père est moldu.  
— Oh... J'avais oublié ce... détail. Rien ne sortira de ma bouche Pansy, sois-en sûre. Mais que vas-tu leur dire ?  
— Je leur dirais que c'était un mangemort, tué par des aurors. Pour eux, cela voudra forcément dire que c'était un sang pur. La lignée sera sauvée. Sans souillure. Ils ne chercheront pas plus loin du moment qu'il portera le nom Parkinson.  
— Bien, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais tu fuis la réalité.  
— Merci de me le rappeler.

Drago avait été le seul à être au courant de l'identité du père de Quentin.  
Bien que Lisa soit la fille de Potter, son caractère était digne d'une Serpentard, à la différence que son coeur était pur. Un certain courage régnait en elle. Il avait eu l'espoir qu'elle fasse ressortir le côté Gryffondor de son filleul, rappelant ainsi à Pansy que son amour perdu vivait encore à travers son fils, et qu'elle devait se battre pour lui, sang pur ou non.

oOo

Quentin entra dans la classe, remerciant intérieurement son parrain pour lui avoir laissé volontairement sa baguette. Un autre que lui en aurait eu pour plus de deux heures de nettoyage. Il lança quelque Récurvite, faisant tout briller en un temps record. Une fois sa retenue achevée, il se dirigea vers la maison Serpentard, passa le portrait après avoir dit le mot de passe et vit Lisa dans un des nombreux canapés. Elle semblait attendre l'heure de sa retenue, dans trente minutes. Quand il croisa son regard, il ne put que remarquer qu'elle le défiait de lui adresser la parole. Quentin ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ne voulant continuer cette douloureuse joute visuelle, il partit dans son dortoir.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, sa décision avait été prise, et en vrai Serpentard qu'il était, sa lâcheté avait pris le dessus. Jamais au grand jamais il ne voulait affronter Potter Senior. Les bruits de couloir racontaient qu'il avait tenté d'empoisonner l'ancien petit ami de sa fille. D'autres rumeurs disaient qu'il avait mis le petit ami précédent en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. C'est résigné qu'il mis fin peu avant le diner à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lisa. En allant à la douche, un sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait minable, impuissant.

oOo

Lisa, assise confortablement, tentait par tous les moyens de se calmer. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça à elle, alors qu'il lui avait parlé de faire un enfant après leurs études ?! Il lui avait parlé de mariage, et d'une belle maison où ils seraient heureux. Tellement de promesses brisées.  
Aujourd'hui il lui annonçait qu'il l'a trouvait trop superficielle. Qu'il en aimait une autre. Une excuse bidon. Elle avait mis tant d'espoir et de joie dans leur relation et le futur qu'ils s'étaient prévu. Tout avait été détruit en deux-trois mouvements. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Pour elle, il était l'homme de sa vie. Le voir dans les bras d'une autre fille serait trop difficile et humiliant.  
Vingt heures cinquante-cinq, Lisa se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de potion.  
Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu tellement les sentiments de tristesse, de colère et de vengeance criaient dans son cœur. Elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces que Quentin n'eut jamais existé pour ne pas ressentir cette souffrance, car l'amour faisait souffrir. Elle s'en était rendu compte juste avant le diner quand il l'avait plaqué sans raison valable. Elle avait sa fierté, et même si intérieurement ce n'était pas l'explosion de joie, elle ferait semblant que cela ne la touchait pas. À vingt-et-une heures, Lisa entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé à la porte.

— Mme Pince vous attend, vous l'aiderez à ranger les livres que d'autres ont laissé trainer. Vous pourrez aller vous couchez quand elle vous en donnera l'autorisation. Ce sera tout Miss Potter, j'espère que la prochaine fois vous rendrez vos devoirs dans les dates demandées.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage, et Lisa rougit de plus belle en comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

— Merci professeur Malfoy, mais il n'y a plus rien à cacher maintenant.

Son ton était triste, mais elle le vit sourire encore.

— Avec le temps, tout s'arrange Miss Potter, même les plus grosses blessures, vous verrez.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux puis fit demi-tour, direction la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Mme Pince était déjà à l'entrée, l'attendant.

— Vous voilà enfin ! Nous avons beaucoup à faire. Commencez par la réserve, c'est le plus rapide, et que je ne vous prenne pas à en ouvrir un ! Vous continuerez par le fond de la bibliothèque et ainsi de suite. Je viendrais vous aider après avoir fini de trier mes papiers.

— Qu'attendez-vous ? On se bouge jeune fille ! Nous n'allons pas y passer toute la nuit !

Lisa partit, se retrouvant seule dans la réserve.  
La retenue prit fin seulement trois heures plus tard. Mme Pince ne lui avait laissé aucun répit.

Cependant, cette punition lui avait redonné le sourire. En effet, Lisa était maintenant en possession de deux papiers. Le premier était un mot fait par la bibliothécaire, signifiant qu'elle venait de finir sa retenue au cas où elle croiserait Rusard à minuit dans les couloirs. Le deuxième était une page pliée à la va vite, appartenant à un des livres de la réserve, Mme Pince ne l'ayant pas surveillé finalement. Elle avait alors décidé qu'elle utiliserait sa trouvaille pour mettre fin à sa souffrance.

oOo

Un mois était passé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Nous étions vendredi, et à la fin de la journée les élèves avaient l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Hermione n'avait pas eu énormément à faire durant le mois. Quelques élèves tout au plus. Certains étaient tombés après le cours de vol, d'autre s'étaient bagarrés, et il y en avait même eu quelques-uns victimes d'un sort mal lancé.  
Elle avait aussi reçu des lettres de ses anciens collègues lui demandant des conseils ou des nouvelles. En y réfléchissant bien, la visite de Thomas la suppliant de revenir avec lui avait été assez éprouvante. Par Merlin, ce que ce gars pouvait la dégoûter à présent. Tellement pitoyable.  
Hermione retourna à son rapport quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

— Mon dieu Malfoy ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
— C'est toi la Miss-je-sais-tout, railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

— Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec ton ancien binôme préfet-en-chef.

Drago ricana puis fit la grimace, se souvenant qu'il ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

— J'ai demandé aux élèves de faire une potion de beauté. En faisant mon tour de table le chaudron de Longdubat m'a explosé à la figure, râla-t-il.  
— Laisse-moi deviner, il a mis un pétale de rose pâle à la place de la pétale rose. Potion de modelage ?

Drago acquiesça alors qu'Hermione rigolait face à son visage déformé. Son front formait de multiples plis, son œil droit était arrivé au niveau de sa joue, sa narine gauche faisait trois fois la taille de sa voisine alors que son menton tombait dix centimètres plus bas.  
Rigolant toujours, elle finit par aller fouiller dans sa pharmacie, revenant avec une potion verdâtre et une cuillère.

— Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Il fit non de la tête scrutant ce qu'elle lui tendait. Déjà que la couleur n'était pas très reluisante, son odeur l'était encore moins.

— Tu veux redevenir beau oui ou non ?  
— Parce que tu me trouves beau maintenant ?!  
— Malfoy ! Cesse de faire l'enfant, et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas très glorieux.

Grimaçant, il finit par avaler ce qu'il y avait dans la cuillère. Une envie de vomir se fit ressentir.

— C'est vraiment dégueulasse, il y a quoi dans cette potion ?  
— Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir je t'assure, allonge-toi maintenant.

Drago la dévisagea du regard, ne comprenant pas.

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit que l'effet serait immédiat. Tu en as pour au moins quatre heures, repose-toi !  
— Et si je refuse ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me retenir avec tes dents de castor ?

Hermione avait instinctivement mis sa main devant sa bouche. Qu'il pouvait être désagréable quand il ne voulait pas quelque chose !

— Mes dents n'ont plus rien d'anormal ! Laisse-les où elles sont.  
— Tu veux que je reste ? Avoue que tu as toujours été subjugué par ma beauté!  
— Libre à toi de partir si cela te chante Malfoy ! Je ne peux pas avouer un mensonge aussi grotesque railla-t-elle.

Un air digne et les joue rouge de colère , elle partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, entendant à peine ce qu'il lui cria.

— Le rouge te va à ravir Granger ! Tu devrais t'énerver plus souvent !

Il s'allongea, sentant que la partie était perdue d'avance. De toute façon, il ne désirait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voit dans cet état, mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à Granger.

oOo

Au même moment, Lisa relisait ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Elle avait eu vent que son professeur de Potion était à l'infirmerie pour un petit moment. C'était le moment où jamais.  
Poussant doucement la porte de son bureau, elle se dirigea directement vers sa réserve, cherchant une potion précise. Finissant par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle décida de prendre d'autres potions au cas où ça tournerait mal.  
Sortant du bureau aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, elle serra les fioles dans ses mains, se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Mr Malfoy durant un cours.

— Et surtout, souvenez-vous bien de cette différence, les fioles opaques servent aux potions qui doivent être avalées, les fioles transparentes aux potions qui doivent être jetées aux pieds des personnes voulus.

Lisa profita ensuite de la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour acheter des bougies rectangulaires et des sables rouge, marron, gris et bleu.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle entra dans un des bars pour aller boire un verre avec son cousin Sébastien, qui était en troisième année. Ils rentrèrent au château deux heures plus tard pour aller diner.  
Elle mangea rapidement afin de s'éclipser et de s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande, ayant demandé un lieu où personne ne la dérangerait.

Mettant tout en place, elle forma un grand carré avec le sable, chaque face ayant une couleur différente et mit une bougie à chaque extrémité.  
Elle se plaça au centre, vérifiant qu'elle avait tout. Les potions étaient dans sa sacoche, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait piquée à son père quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire. Quentin avait détruit sa vie, il ne méritait pas de ne plus exister, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'il naisse beaucoup plus tard. Pour réussir ceci, elle devait remonter le temps à l'époque de sa conception. Dans les trois fioles qu'elle possédait se trouvait une opaque, qui était un retardement de fécondité avec une durée de sept ans. Les deux autres étaient transparentes, l'une contenait un liquide jaune servant à enivrer des personnes, l'autre un liquide rouge pour brouiller la vue quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de potions agressives, ne voulant de toute façon en utiliser aucune.  
Elle relut sa formule, réfléchissant à la dernière phrase, qui devra venir d'elle.

Il était temps. Bientôt son cœur ne souffrirait plus, car après tout ceci, ce sera comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle sera de sept ans son ainée.  
Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réciter haut et fort, en articulant chaque mot.

« J'appelle les quatre éléments,  
L'eau, la terre, l'air, le feu,  
Moi, Lisa Lily Potter implore votre puissance,  
Que le temps s'arrête et m'emmène au temps voulu,  
Pour que mon cœur cesse de saigner,  
Faites que je revienne une semaine avant la conception de Quentin Parkinson. »

Les flammes des bougies s'élevèrent à une vitesse folle.  
Lisa ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une brise sur son visage. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place, le sable gris se trouvant à sa droite formait un mur d'air d'au moins six mètres de haut.  
Tout alla ensuite très vite. En face d'elle, le sable rouge se transforma en feu, à sa gauche, le bleu en eau et derrière elle, le marron en terre.

Elle était piégée dans le mur des quatre éléments. Elle sentit une force invisible entrer dans son esprit, la vidant de toutes ses forces, elle se sentait vide. Quand cette force la quitta, un tremblement se fit ressentir et Lisa vit les murs se rapprocher d'elle.

Par Merlin! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait utilisé une formule d'un livre de magie noire sans savoir si celle-ci fonctionnerait ou présentait un danger. Elle allait mourir pour sa bêtise. La panique s'emparait d'elle, des larmes apparurent.  
Lisa n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour tenter de sortir que les quatre éléments entrèrent en elle comme l'éclair, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ne penser pas que j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter mon chapitre de cette façon... Vous auriez raison ^^ **

**Qu'en pensez vous? La suite Dimanche prochain sauf si une envie me prend de poster avant :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Pas si familier que ça

**Merci pour vos reviews, sa réchauffe le cœur! Je suis ravis de voir que mon histoire vous plait! **

**Comme promis, nous sommes dimanche (pour moi plus tôt que vous ;)) donc voici le chapitre quatre :)**

Chapitre 4: Pas si familier que ça

Tout était noir. La pénombre envahissait la pièce, comme si les ténèbres en avaient pris possession.  
Lisa se frottait encore et encore les yeux, espérant un changement. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle s'était réveillée et le noir persistait. Elle pensa subitement que le sortilège l'avait rendue aveugle. Comment allait-elle apprécier la vie si elle avait perdu la vue ? Comment allait-elle revoir le visage de son père ? De sa mère ? De sa marraine ? Ou d'oncle Ron ?  
Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, demandant de toutes ses forces de voir de la lumière. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendue, de multiples lampes et bougies apparurent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint où elle se trouvait. La salle sur demande.  
Quand elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, elle n'avait plus pensé à rien et la pénombre s'était installée.

Regardant tout autour d'elle en séchant ses larmes, elle s'aperçut qu'à part le décor qui avait changé, tout était resté à sa place. Comme si le sortilège n'avait jamais eu lieu. Au moins elle aurait essayé.

Lisa ramassa ses affaires et sortit, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son dortoir.  
Elle emprunta des passages plus discrets pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard. Arrivée devant le tableau de sa maison, elle donna le mot de passe, attendant l'ouverture du passage. Qui ne se fit pas.

— Bon vous m'ouvrez ! Je vous ai donné le mot de passe Véracrasse ! Laissez-moi passer maintenant !  
— Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe Miss. Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue avant ce soir.

Le tableau la toisa d'un oeil soupçonneux.

— Comment ça vous ne m'avez jamais vue ? Vous me voyez tous les soirs !  
— J'ai beau être un tableau je ne suis pas sénile Miss ! Miss comment d'ailleurs ?

Lisa devint livide. Elle venait de comprendre son erreur. Observant mieux les lieux, un frisson parcouru son échine. C'était familier, mais pas si familier que ça. Les couloirs des cachots étaient beaucoup plus froids et effrayants. Ils n'inspiraient aucune confiance, surtout étant seule.

— Je ... Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé à une heure si tardive, il faut que j'y aille !

Prenant une marche rapide, elle repartit pour la salle sur demande, ne prêtant pas attention au cri du tableau. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de plus être en vue de celui-ci, elle mit la cape d'invisibilité de son père, espérant ainsi ne plus faire de bourdes.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans embûches. La salle sur demande lui avait donné ce dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions. C'est le corps et l'esprit vidés qu'elle s'installa dans un lit confortable.  
Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à imaginer à quoi ressemblait ses parents et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment même. Ils devaient dormir, après tout il était quand même une heure du matin.

oOo

Une horrible sonnerie retentit dans la pièce.  
Elle avait en effet demandé qu'un réveil la sorte du sommeil quand elle serait bien reposée. Lisa prit son coussin pour se recouvrir la tête avec. La tentative fut vaine, car la sonnerie se fit plus forte et plus persistante.

Enfilant ses vêtements à la va-vite, elle regarda l'heure. Midi. Par merlin, elle avait dormi autant de temps ! Il fallait s'activer et trouver une solution pour faire boire la potion à la mère de Quentin.  
La cape d'invisibilité mise, Lisa sortit, faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.  
La journée se déroula ensuite de façon assez longue. Elle avait trouvé Pansy dans la grande salle à manger avec son professeur de Potion et trois autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand ils eurent fini, une filature commença, en faisant attention de ne bousculer personne.  
Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à écouter les cours des Serpentard, mais surtout les bavardages incessants de Mme Parkinson. Cette femme semblait vouer un culte pour Mr Malfoy. Elle devait bien l'avouer, son professeur était déjà pas mal dans son temps, mais dans celui-ci où il avait son âge, il était à tomber.

Cependant, la conception de Quentin devrait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Pansy allait avoir, ou avait déjà une aventure avec un autre élève.

Aucun moment ne fut propice pour lui faire prendre la potion. Cette Serpentard était toujours entourée d'une ou deux écervelées.  
Lisa les suivit après le repas du soir, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois au cachot. Pansy s'arrêta devant le tableau avant d'articuler.

— "Sang Noble"

Les voyant s'engouffrer dans le passage, elle décida de retenter le lendemain. Au moins elle avait le mot de passe maintenant, qui était vraiment stupide soit dit en passant.

Ayant très faim, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines de l'école. Les elfes ne poseraient pas de questions eux.  
À mi-chemin, Lisa se tordit la cheville et ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu as entendu ?  
— Oui, ça venait de par-là, viens !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre la situation que les deux jeunes étaient à quelques mètres d'elle.

— J'aurais juré que ça venait d'ici...  
— Bravo Granger, à cause de toi il a eu le temps de déguerpir !  
— Ta gueule Malfoy ! Écoute ! J'entends marcher, il est encore là.

Lisa retint sa respiration. Les deux préfets-en-chefs paraissaient bien décidés à trouver la source du bruit.  
Elle vit sa marraine tendre les mains, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?  
— Réfléchis ! Il est là mais on ne le voit pas. Il est invisible. Maintenant tais-toi et aide moi !

Le futur professeur de potion sembla comprendre et se mit lui aussi à chercher, au grand malheur de Lisa.  
Elle n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'Hermione entende encore une fois sa tentative de fuite.  
Quand elle les vit à seulement deux mètres, elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle fouilla sa sacoche le plus vite possible à la recherche de la potion rouge pour brouiller la vue.

— Pardon marraine, chuchota-t-elle.

Percevant la source du chuchotement, les deux jeunes adultes accélérèrent le pas.  
Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Lisa lança la fiole à leurs pieds, créant une épaisse fumée jaune. S'enfuyant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait jeté la mauvaise fiole. Elle n'entendit donc pas ce qu'avait commencé à dire sa marraine.

— ATTENTION ! Bouche-toi le..., tenta Hermione, mais c'était trop tard.

Ils avaient tous deux inhalé la fumée provenant de la potion lancée par leur rôdeur invisible.

**Je sais... j'ai encore coupé au mauvais moment :o Mais non, c'est dans la tête :p **

**Le chapitre Cinq sera surement posté dans la semaine, car nous partons la semaine prochaine pour du fruitpicking et pour notre trip en van! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous sommes des accro d'internet, et nous trouverons régulièrement des zone wifi ;) **

**Bonne fin de week-end à tous! profiter bien de votre Dimanche et j'attends impatiemment vos avis !**


	5. Chapter 5 Une bêtise comme une autre

Pardonné moi mon petit retard! je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) le chapitre cinq :p

En tout cas je suis quand même un petit peut déçu du nombre de reviews :( par rapport au nombre de lecture. C'est tellement important pour moi d'avoir vos impression pour pouvoir m'améliorer. En tout cas, Merci à ceux qui font l'effort :)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Une bêtise comme une autre

Lisa s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans la salle sur demande, oubliant son estomac. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de provoquer. Se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle ne sut rien de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment quelques couloirs plus loin, par sa faute. Du moins, pour l'instant.

oOo

Se tenant au mur pour ne pas succomber au tournis qui la prenait, Hermione rigolait, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues rougies.  
Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait.

— Tu es complètement soûle Granger !

Drago amorça un pas dans sa direction, vacillant de plus belle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire encore plus la jeune fille.  
Il finit par se joindre à elle [l'effet d'alcool étant contagieux], lui offrant un visage qu'elle pensait inexistant chez lui. Elle s'arrêta de rire, scrutant l'adolescent en face d'elle.

— Tu sais, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être séduisant, dit-elle, souriant de plus belle.  
— Oh oh ! Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. C'est très flatteur venant de la fille la plus coincée de Poudlard, articula le Serpentard.

— Je ne suis pas coincée !

Hermione était devenue rouge de colère. C'était fou comme l'on pouvait passer du rire à la colère, de la passion et aux pleures quand on était ivre.

— J'ai toujours aimé te voir en fureur Granger. Ton petit nez se fronce. Tu n'en es que plus belle.

Les deux Préfets-en-chefs se regardèrent intensément, ne remarquant pas qu'ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres.  
Hermione se noya bien vite dans ses yeux bleus qui faisaient tant jaser, cherchant où pouvait bien se trouver l'océan dont elles parlaient toutes. Plissant les yeux pour tenter d'ajuster sa vue, elle remarqua une once de gris. Pas si bleus que ça. Les dires de la gente féminine n'étaient qu'affabulations finalement. Il avait autant les yeux bleus qu'elle avait les yeux verts.  
Ses idées n'étaient plus claires, son état d'ébriété ne l'aidant absolument pas. Puis comme si son cerveau avait bloqué sur cette information, elle répéta dans un souffle.

— Je ne suis pas coincée… Tu veux un secret ? J'en ai juste l'air...

Sans attendre sa réponse, la Gryffondor plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Malfoy, ôtant les millimètres qui les séparaient.

Drago fut d'abord surpris, puis finit par répondre au baiser de la jeune fille. Au moins quand il l'embrassait, il ne voyait plus le décor tourner autour de lui.  
Reprenant son souffle, il l'observa. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies, et ses lèvres étaient plus rouges qu'à la normal.  
Il se mit à regarder ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisette qui brillaient d'un désir interdit.

Il ne savait pas si c'était cette sensation d'ivresse qui le fit faire ça, mais sous une impulsion, il se jeta à son tour sur elle, sur sa bouche. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Ils entrèrent tout en titubant et s'embrassant dans une des nombreuses classes qu'offrait le château.  
Le Serpentard la jeta presque sur une des tables.  
Leurs gestes étaient sauvages, presque bestiaux.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs vêtements ne tombent au sol, créant une atmosphère des plus étranges.  
Ils ne prirent pas le temps aux caresses et autres préliminaires, chacun désirant assouvir un besoin qu'ils ignoraient eux même.  
Dans un geste brusque, Drago commença la danse, ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il se produisait. Son esprit était encore embrumé par la fumée inhalée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire une bêtise. La seule chose qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était vivre le moment présent. Un mal de tête fit son apparition, elle décida alors de fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur la chaleur que produisait les mains expertes du jeune homme, sur son odeur au-dessus d'elle, un peu sauvage, piquante. Sur le contact de sa peau humide et le mouvement des muscles de son dos sous ses doigts. Sur les sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. En oubliant presque la table trop dure sous son dos.

oOo

Un léger rayon de soleil vint caressa la peau nue d'Hermione.  
Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Habituellement, les rideaux de son baldaquin ne permettaient pas l'intrusion d'une quelconque lumière et celui-ci était ordinairement plus confortable. Elle ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui, sentant un mal de tête horrible arriver. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de sa ronde, ni de la façon dont elle était rentrée, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un oubliette.  
Papillonnant des yeux, elle s'étirait de toute sa longueur quand sa main se heurta à quelque chose de dur, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement.  
Les yeux maintenant grands ouverts, elle tourna la tête lentement, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  
En voyant les cheveux blonds du Serpentard, Hermione se mit à hurler de terreur, le faisant sursauter et tomber lourdement de la table.

— BORDEL ! Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! hurla-t-il en se relevant.  
— Tu...Tu...Tu es nu ! dit-elle d'une voix hystérique, le pointant du doigt.

Toisant la Gryffondor comme si elle était folle, il ramassa son caleçon qui trainait sur le sol et commença à le remettre en continuant de l'observer.

— J'ai plus vraiment de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est produit la veille. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, vu comment tu es vêtu. On t'a déjà dit que tu étais bien foutue Granger ?

Il la dévorait librement des yeux alors qu'Hermione rougissait à vue d'oeil en se rendant enfin compte qu'elle était elle aussi nue. Tentant de se cacher avec ses mains, elle chercha ses vêtements, paniquée, alors que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était de nouveau habillé et présentable.

— Tourne-toi ! Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de reposer ton regard de pervers sur moi !  
— Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai dû voir bien plus de...  
— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais c'est la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie à en juger par le manque évident de vêtement sur nous !  
— Parce que tu crois que je suis enchanté ? J'ai été souillé par une sang-de-bourbe ! cracha-t-il. Merlin soit loué que tu sois à peu près bien foutu, ça rattrape la donne !  
— Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement !  
— Plutôt crever, retourne ronger tes livres, t'es bonne qu'à ça !

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte afin de se rendre au petit déjeuner, puis se retourna assenant une dernière parole.

— Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, et que je n'entende pas parler de cette histoire, tu le regretterais amèrement sois en sûre.

Tournant le dos, il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, où il entendit nettement les sanglots de la jeune fille.

Drago marchait en direction de la grande salle, totalement déconnecté. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle, car il se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit. La potion l'avait enivré d'une façon assez violente, mais pas suffisamment pour un habitué comme lui. Il en fallait plus pour qu'il arrive au trou noir .Il fallait croire que les nombreuses soirées entre Serpentard était assez bénéfiques par moment, contrairement à Granger qui n'avait jamais dû être ivre de sa vie.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment d'impatience et du besoin d'assouvir ce désir. Il n'y avait rien eu de tendre dans leurs actes, mais ce qui le dérangeait réellement, c'est qu'il avait aimé coucher avec elle, sentir son souffle saccadé sur son cou, ses mains qui s'étaient baladées dans son dos, et ses jambes qui s'étaient attachées à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Perdu, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, il fallait oublier pour reprendre une vie normale.

oOo

Hermione s'était rhabillée aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, séchant ses larmes difficilement.  
Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Son cerveau, qui se souvenait habituellement de tout, refusait de fonctionner. C'était le vide sidéral. Un trou béant qui l'effrayait.  
Bien sûr ce n'était pas sa première fois, elle avait déjà eu des relations physiques avec son petit copain Ron.  
Puis, comme un électrochoc, elle se sentit encore plus mal.

— Par Merlin, j'ai trompé Ron, se parla-t-elle toute seule.

Sentant les larmes revenir, elle tenta de se rassurer.

— Calme toi ma grande, il n'est pas obligé de savoir. Et puis on a forcément dû se protéger. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

C'était évident pour elle. Elle était quelqu'un de responsable. Elle s'était forcément protégée comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait avec Ron.  
De toute façon, c'était la seule solution possible pour son esprit.  
Remontant dans ses appartements de Préfète-en-chef, son mal-être revint au galop.  
Elle avait couché avec Malfoy, ce sale fils de mangemort. Celui qui la rabaissait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.  
Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Peut-être s'étaient-ils juste retrouvés nus dans la même pièce sans rien faire. Cette hypothèse lui sembla tout à fait grotesque.  
Le désespoir s'étant emparé d'elle, elle s'effondra sur son lit, pleurant, encore et encore.

oOo

Descendant les escaliers, Lisa se concentrait pour ne pas trébucher de nouveau tout en gardant bien en place la cape d'invisibilité.  
Ce jour-ci serait le bon, elle ferait avaler la potion de retardement à Pansy.  
Elle avait décidé de la suivre de nouveau toute la journée, espérant qu'elle se détache de ses amies rien que cinq petite minutes. Elle la stupéfixerait juste le temps de lui donner la potion.  
Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle passerait au plan B, qui consistait à se faufiler dans la maison des Serpentard en plein milieu de la nuit, lorsque tout le dortoir serait dans un profond sommeil.  
Quentin lui avait dit un jour que sa mère avait la fâcheuse manie de dormir la bouche ouverte. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt.  
Cachée dans un couloir sombre, elle venait de repérer Pansy.  
La journée allait être encore très longue..., se dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas une fois de plus.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au niveau d'une porte qu'elle reconnut comme étant la classe de métamorphose. Tous les Serpentard venaient d'arriver, alors que Lisa remarquait tout juste leurs camarades de classes, les Gryffondor.  
Un noeud se forma dans son ventre en voyant son père, son oncle et sa marraine.  
En les observant de plus près, elle put nettement distinguer les yeux rougis qu'offrait sa marraine. Se pouvait-il que ce soit de sa faute ? Elle avait fini par se rendre compte ce matin qu'elle n'avait pas lancé la bonne potion.  
Lisa eut tout de même un léger sourire en se disant que par sa faute, Hermione avait dû prendre la première cuite de sa vie, et une méchante. Cette potion d'enivrement était bien connue pour sa grande efficacité. Tout le monde savait que l'alcool déliait les langues ou changeait les comportements. La pauvre avait dû se découvrir sous un autre jour.

Entrant dans la classe, Lisa ne put résister à la tentation et resta auprès de sa famille. Cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression de ne pas avoir sa mère comme professeur, mais surtout de voir son père à son âge.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa marraine sursauter alors qu'oncle Ron avait posé sa main discrètement sur sa cuisse pour la caresser. Par Merlin, elle avait oublié ce détail ! Ils sortaient encore ensemble. Ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût, elle détourna le regard.

— Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? chuchota Ron.  
— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?  
— Je ne sais pas, tu sembles complètement déconnectée aujourd'hui. Et tu avais les yeux rouges ce matin...  
— Je t'ai déjà dit que mes allergies m'ont démangé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas cessé de me gratter !  
— Oui mais tu étais biza...  
— Monsieur Weasley ! Mon cours n'est-il pas assez intéressant pour que vous y portiez un semblant d'intérêt ? Ou alors voulez-vous distraire l'ensemble de vos camarades avec vos histoires ? fit McGonagall.

Le jeune homme devint aussi rouge que les couleurs de sa maison. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. D'autant plus quand les Serpentard se moquaient de lui. Il était si gêné qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un Serpentard en particulier ne riait pas, semblant observer la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
Voyant que Ron ne réagissait pas à la remarque de McGonagall, Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour l'inciter à répondre.

— Non, professeur, dit-il, tout penaud.  
— Bien, j'ose espérer une meilleure attention de votre part dorénavant.

Ron Weasley acquiesça, toujours aussi rouge, alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Lisa se retenait à grande peine pour ne pas rire. Que son oncle pouvait être drôle quand il ressemblait à une tomate ambulante !  
Elle trouvait cependant qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort. Sa marraine avait un comportement étrange. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs, comme si le cours était le cadet de ses soucis.  
La métamorphose se termina ensuite dans un silence le plus total.

oOo

La fin de journée se passa sans incidents. Lisa s'était rendue dans les cuisines durant le cours de divination de la Serpentard, son ventre commençant à se faire remarquer. Comme elle s'en était doutée, les elfes ne lui posèrent aucune question, bien trop préoccupés par le bien-être de leur visiteuse. Elle avait ensuite attendu la fin du cours de divination, puis s'était remise à suivre Mme Parkinson en toute discrétion.

Après le dîner, la jeune fille sortit, accompagnée de Millicent. Alors que Lisa se voyait déjà devoir se faufiler tard dans la nuit dans leurs dortoirs, Millicent annonça une nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

— Je te laisse là Pansy, je vais à mon rencard.  
— Vu ton sourire, la nuit risque d'être torride !  
— À demain, fit Millicent avec un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire.

Pansy rigola alors que son amie disparaissait dans les couloirs.  
C'était l'occasion rêvé pour Lisa. Elles marchèrent encore un peu, arrivant vers les cachots. Pensant au mal que Quentin lui avait causé, une vague de colère monta en elle. N'y tenant plus, elle prit sa baguette et chuchota un Stupéfix sur la Serpentard, qui se prit le sortilège de plein fouet. Voulant être sûre qu'elle ne la voit pas, elle enchaina :

— Obscuro !

Un bandeau vint se mettre devant les yeux de Pansy, rassurant Lisa.  
Ne voulant plus perdre une seconde de plus, vérifiant que c'était la bonne fiole, elle sortit la potion de retardement de fécondité.  
Pour s'assurer que personne ne voit son visage, Lisa passa juste son bras en dehors de la cape d'invisibilité.  
Concentrée, elle se penchait vers Pansy, la potion en évidence.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Sursautant à l'entente de cette phrase, Lisa lâcha la fiole, qui se brisa sur le sol froid du château. Vidant son contenu.  
Tout en reculant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle marchait sur la cape, la faisant glisser et la dévoilant aux yeux du fantôme qui lui faisait face.  
Celui-ci observa un moment la scène, puis la fiole brisée. Avec un sourire sadique, il se mit à crier, parcourant les couloirs :

— AU MEUTRE ! AU MEUTRE !

Lisa ramassa à la va-vite la cape de son père et s'enfuit en courant, laissant Pansy tel quel.  
Le baron sanglant était vraiment le pire fantôme qu'elle connaissait, malgré le fait qu'elle admettait que la situation pouvait faire penser à un empoisonnement.  
Elle entendait encore ses cris, il allait ameuter toute l'école. Il fallait qu'elle se cache, et vite.

Passant trois fois devant le passage de la salle sur demande, Lisa fut étonnée de ne pas voir de porte apparaitre. Se souvenant subitement de la conversation entre Millicent et Pansy, elle en conclut que le couple occupait déjà les lieux.  
C'est paniquée qu'elle se remit à courir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course intensive, elle heurta brutalement quelqu'un. La faisant tomber.  
S'attendant au pire, Lisa leva les yeux, observant avec horreur la personne en face d'elle qui la regardait étrangement.

Reviews Reviews Reviews! :)


	6. Chapter 6 Une rencontre innatendu

**Je post ce chapitre maintenant car je ne pense pas que je pourrait le faire dimanche car nous partons pour notre "travel" :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est tellement plaisant de se réveiller et de voir sur sa boite mail "News Reviews" ^^ les journée commence toujours bien! En tout cas dites moi si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'un d'entre vous :o  
**

**Maintenant bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Une rencontre inattendu

Lisa continuait de la fixer sans parler. Que faisait-elle à Poudlard ? Sa gorge se noua. Une envie de pleurer la tiraillait. C'est alors que la jeune femme en face d'elle prit la parole.

—Qui es-tu ? Ton visage m'est étrangement familier. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ? Demanda Tonks, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.  
— Je... Non jamais, répondit Lisa d'une voix tremblante, acceptant son aide.  
— Ah vraiment ? J'aurais juré avoir déjà vu ton visage quelque part. En tout cas ça fait plaisir, habituellement c'est moi qui tombe, rigola-t-elle. Pas que je suis contente que tu sois tombée, je suis juste très maladroite ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

Lisa ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupée à l'admirer. Pour elle, Tonks et Lupin était comme de la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle considérait Teddy comme son frère, son père l'ayant éduqué tel un fils.  
Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Teddy demandait constamment à Harry de lui raconter comment étaient ses parents, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir d'eux. Elle avait toujours écouté les récits de son père, participant à la souffrance de son frère de cœur.  
Elle avait tout de suite reconnu Tonks grâce aux nombreuses photos que possédait Teddy.

— Si Teddy savait que je l'ai vraiment rencontrée, se dit-elle, se trouvant dans une sorte d'état second.  
— Teddy ? Questionna Tonks, Qui t'a parlé de mon fils ? Fit-elle, maintenant méfiante.

Ne tenant plus, Lisa se mit à pleurer. Elle avait la mère de son frère en face d'elle.

— Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'excusa Tonks. Mais peu de monde connaissent l'existence de Teddy.

Une nouvelle colère envahit Lisa. Une colère qu'elle pensait enfouie. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la souffrance de son frère, ne pouvant combler son manque. Elle avait fini par rejeter la faute sur ses défunts parents, qui avaient aidé à sauver le monde sorcier de leurs vies.

— Vous êtes égoïste ! pleura-t-elle. Il va tellement souffrir à cause de vous !  
— Quoi ? Mais... je ne ferais jamais de mal à mon fils, fit Tonks, ne comprenant plus. Pourquoi lui en ferais-je ?  
— PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES MORTE ! cria Lisa, se fichant des conséquences à cet instant. Vous allez l'abandonner..., fini-t-elle dans un murmure.

Tonks avait un regard choqué. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais une chose était sûre, cette jeune demoiselle ne pouvait pas savoir une information si importante dans leur époque puisqu'elle était encore en vie.

— Ça y est... Je sais où je t'ai déjà vu...

Lisa blêmit, refaisant surface. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris encore ?

— Tu ressembles tellement à Harry, mais tu as les taches de rousseur des Weasley...

Tonks avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Tout s'expliquait. Elle avait en face d'elle la fille d'Harry et Ginny.

— Comment est-ce possible... Comment suis-je morte ? Qui ?  
— J'en ai déjà trop dit, je me suis laissée emporter par la colère, fit Lisa, paniquée.  
— Trop tard ! Je veux savoir... Pour mon fils... S'il te plait...

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un couloir désert, se fixaient intensément. Toutes deux pleuraient.

— Guerre... Bellatrix..., souffla Lisa, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

Elle n'en dirait pas plus, c'était déjà trop, mais elle lui devait bien ça après lui avoir crié qu'elle mourrait.  
Elle regardait la mère de Teddy, qui semblait se remettre difficilement de l'aveu.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. D'autres allaient arriver, sûrement cherchaient-ils l'inconnue qui avait tenté un "meurtre".

Lisa lança un regard plein d'excuse à Tonks et s'enfuit en courant. Ça devenait une habitude en ce moment. S'arrêtant dans un coin discret, elle renfila la cape d'invisibilité.

Au moment où Lisa s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre pour trouver un endroit plus sécurisé pour elle, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant pâlir.

— Ne pensez-vous pas en avoir déjà assez fait Miss Potter ?

Le vieil homme la regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire amusé ornant son visage.

— Je... Vous me voyez ?  
— Oh vous savez, on ne peut rien me cacher dans mon château. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau.

Lisa se sentait toute petite face à l'ancien directeur. Son père lui avait parlé tellement souvent de lui qu'il était devenu comme un mythe pour elle.  
L'instant suivant, ils arrivèrent bien vite dans les quartiers du directeur.

— Enlevez donc cette cape, vous n'en aurez pas besoin ici.  
— Je suis désolé professeur..., fit-elle d'une voix timide tout en enlevant la cape.  
— Un tableau m'a averti de votre visite.  
— Quel cafteur !  
— Et oui, les Serpentard n'ont pas la langue dans leur poche, même quand il s'agit d'un tableau, fit-il toujours en souriant. Cependant, votre père, ou du moins le Harry de notre temps est venue me voir hier. Il semblerait qu'il soit certain d'avoir vu une "Lisa Potter" sur sa carte.  
— Vous êtes au courant pour la carte du maraudeur ?!  
— Depuis peu en effet. Je laisse Harry l'opportunité de s'en servir. En tant que membre de l'ordre, il peut ainsi aisément surveiller les amis qui lui sont chers. Ce serait très égoïste de ma part de le priver d'un héritage de son père. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

La Serpentard acquiesça, elle n'aurait jamais osé affirmer à haute voix qu'il aurait été égoïste.

— Bien, il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ici vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Retourner dans le passé peut engendrer de graves changements. Et vous en avez causés, Miss Potter. Je ne connais pas encore l'ampleur des dégâts, mais je le saurais bien assez vite.  
— Comment vais-je rentrer Professeur?  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Miss Potter.

Le Professeur Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et commença à réciter une formule que Lisa ne comprit pas.  
Après un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, il s'arrêta, la fixant de ses yeux plein de malice.  
Ce qu'avait créé cette enfant risquait d'être très intéressant. Peut-être qu'un nouveau membre viendrait se joindre à l'Ordre. Cela risquerait de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

— Bon courage Miss Potter. Je m'entretiendrais avec Tonks et le Baron pour qu'ils ne parlent pas. Puis je trouverais une solution pour Harry. Ce sera à vous de voir si vous direz la vérité à vos proches.

Elle voulut lui poser une question, savoir quand est-ce qu'elle saurait quel serait le bon moment pour annoncer le voyage qu'elle avait fait, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.  
Les fenêtres du bureau venaient de s'ouvrir violemment, faisant entrer des rafales de vent.  
Ils se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite autour d'elle, créant une tornade.  
Décollant du sol et tournant à son tour par la force du vent, elle sentit son corps se compresser, comme si on l'enfermait dans un étau. La pression fut de plus en plus forte, sa respiration lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les os. La douleur était insoutenable, lui faisant lâcher des cris de souffrance.

La tornade continua de se rétrécir jusqu'à ne former qu'un fil, disparaissant avec Lisa devant les yeux du directeur, qui affichait cette fois-ci un sourire triste. Il connaissait bien ce sortilège.

Pour remonter le temps, il fallait en payer les conséquences. La magie noire avait un prix, et pour s'en servir il fallait souffrir.

oOo

Lisa tomba lourdement sur les pierres froides d'une salle de classe. Ankylosée par le sortilège, elle se redressa en prenant appui sur une des chaises qui l'entouraient, faible.  
Alors qu'elle se décidait à rentrer à son dortoir pour se reposer, une douleur fulgurante la traversa.  
Tombant à genoux, Lisa se tenait la tête à s'en arracher les cheveux tellement le mal de tête était puissant.  
Ses yeux se retournèrent ne laissant voir que le blanc. Son nez se mit à saigner abondamment alors que tout son corps se mettait à trembler, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'en retournant dans son temps une douleur si atroce l'attendait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'au moment où elle avait commencé son malaise, d'autres personnes subissaient le même sort.

**VOILA! Je suis certaine que personne n'avait deviné que c'était Tonks ! en même temps il faut bien de temps en temps! je suis tellement prévisible grrr**

**Donc qu'en pensez vous? reviews reviews! sa me donne le sourire! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Concéquences

**Bonjour! **

**Alors je m'excuse d'avance car je n'ai pas répondu au reviews! Sachez que je les ai vraiment apprécié! Donc pour la petite explication, nous sommes dans une ferme dans un coin perdu appelé Stanmore chez des retraité. Nous travaillons pour eux en échange du logement et de la nourriture. Quand nous avons terminé nous pouvons nous balader ou faire du cheval (ils ont plus de 30 chavaux!). Malheureusement il n'y a pas internet ici :( et le coup dur supplémentaire est que notre VAN ne démarre plus :s Ont espère partir dimanche prochain , et donc trouver un Mcdo pour internet. Aujourd'hui j'utilise le crédit de mon forfait Telstra pour vous envoyer le chapitre. Donc je fait tout au plus vite pour éviter de pomper mon crédit qui est sensé durée 3 mois :s **

**Bien évidemment je vous répondrais à tous! Des que j'aurais un internet moin cher ^^ **

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7 et les changement occasionné! **

Chapitre 7: Conséquences

Lisa gémissait de douleur dans la salle de classe vide.  
Malgré le fait qu'elle soit inconsciente, on pouvait distinguer le mouvement rapide de ses yeux sous ses paupières closes, comme prisonnière d'un rêve qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle subissait la douleur d'un changement trop grand.

Lisa se voyait à différentes reprises, spectatrice d'un passé qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Des images défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle.

Un an, elle jouait avec un petit garçon du même âge dans le salon de sa grand-mère Molly, gazouillant alors que le petit garçon lui tendait son jouet. C'était son seul ami avec Teddy, car la guerre faisait rage.  
Six ans, elle pleurait et allait chercher du réconfort dans les bras de sa maman. Le petit garçon de son âge venait de lui pincer le bras.  
Dix ans, elle était dans son jardin avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Ses parents avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer, comme tous les ans, la chute de Voldemort. Elle était heureuse et regardait tour à tour les garçons en face d'elle. Quentin, un brun aux yeux marron. Teddy, changeant constamment son physique grâce à son don de métamorphomage, apparaissait le plus souvent avec des cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux verts, puis Silas avec ses cheveux ondulés blond foncé et des yeux d'un gris intense. Leurs parents discutaient gaiment sur la terrasse.  
Onze ans, ils étaient tous sur le quai pour la rentrée à Poudlard, faisant leurs adieux à leurs parents. Teddy fut le seul qui eut du mal à quitter sa mère, malgré le fait qu'il entrait en troisième année.  
Le soir, ils se faisaient répartir dans les différentes maisons, espérant être tous ensemble, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lisa avait été envoyée à Serpentard avec Quentin. Silas avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, rejoignant Teddy.  
Quatorze ans, son regard changeait pour l'un des trois garçons, alors qu'un deuxième du trio était fou d'elle. Mais Lisa n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autre. Son coeur battait si fort quand elle le voyait.  
Quinze ans, Lisa était rongée par la jalousie. Silas flirtait ouvertement devant elle avec une fille de sa maison. Elle ne le supportait pas et décida de le rendre jaloux en répondant aux avances de Quentin, sortant avec lui.

oOo

Dans l'infirmerie, Hermione luttait contre une douleur inconnue, des flashes apparaissant, d'autre disparaissant de sa mémoire.

Sa dernière année à Poudlard. Trois mois après son erreur avec Malfoy, elle apprenait son état. Elle était enceinte de lui. Pleurant sa stupidité car ses règles avaient continué normalement. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien, oubliant que certaine femme continuait leur cycle même enceinte.  
Elle, annonçant à ses amis la triste vérité. Ron avait rompu et ne lui parlait plus.  
Sa violente altercation avec Malfoy à l'annonce du bébé, ne pouvant plus avorter.  
Sa surprise un mois plus tard en apprenant que Malfoy rejoignait l'ordre pour élever son enfant et sa condition afin qu'il porte son nom.  
Elle au QG de l'ordre, riant avec Ginny, elles comparaient la grosseur de leurs ventres, lançant des paris sur laquelle accoucherait la première.  
Son accouchement douloureux et son bonheur en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Malfoy à côté d'elle regardant son enfant.  
Elle, éduquant son fils, le regardant grandir et s'épanouir. Le voyant partir pour des week-ends ou des vacances avec son père.  
Elle, présentant Thomas, son patron, à son fils de trois ans.  
Son emménagement avec Thomas, qui prit rapidement ses aises.  
Deux ans plus tard, elle regardait, impuissante, son fils qui subissait les changements d'humeur d'un homme qu'elle pensait aimer.  
Une demande en mariage qu'elle accepta pour préserver un équilibre pour son fils, à la condition qu'elle puisse prendre le poste d'infirmière à Poudlard.

oOo

Évanoui sur son bureau, Drago subissait sans broncher, habitué à la douleur, se voyant encore et encore.

Drago était hors de lui. Granger venait de lui annoncer sa future paternité et son incapacité à avorter.  
Lui, prenant une grande décision. Il éduquerait cet enfant, il ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs de son père. Rentrant alors dans l'ordre pour rester auprès de lui et le protéger.  
Lui, se faisant traiter de traitre par les autres élèves de sa maison, recevant des lettres de menace de son père.  
Lui, tuant son père lors de la bataille finale.  
Lui et l'ordre recevant les remerciements du ministère, et décidant de donner une certaine somme d'argent aux familles torturées ou brisées par Lucius.  
Lui, vendant le manoir Malfoy, ne voulant plus rien avoir à faire avec.  
À l'accouchement, ce sentiment de fierté en voyant son fils, Silas.  
Lui, apprenant à connaitre la mère de son enfant en même temps que Silas. La contemplant avec un regard nouveau, désirant créer une entente pour son fils.  
Son accord pour devenir professeur de potion à la demande de McGonagall, malgré les nombreux postes qu'on lui proposait.  
Lui présentant Quentin à Silas, et par conséquent faire rencontrer de nouveau Hermione et Pansy, car leurs fils ne se séparaient plus.  
Sa dispute avec Hermione à l'annonce du mariage, ne voulant pas de cet homme dans la vie de son fils. Dans sa vie à elle...  
Sa décision de tout faire pour empêcher ce mariage.

oOo

Harry se trouvait sur le sol de sa salle de bain, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, rendu fiévreux par la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une pensine et de vivre à une vitesse fulgurante des souvenirs.

Lui dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce dernier lui assurant qu'il avait fait des recherches sur son impression d'avoir vu un membre de sa famille sur la carte. L'explication était simple, un élève connaissant l'existante de la carte avait trouvé le moyen de faire apparaitre une fausse identité.  
Lui, ne comprenant pas comment sa meilleure amie avait pu coucher avec Malfoy, et sa décision de la soutenir dans cette rude épreuve.  
Sa fureur à l'annonce du recrutement de Malfoy dans l'ordre.  
Son accord total avec Tonks quand elle avait dit ne plus vouloir prendre part à la guerre, désirant être certaine qu'au moins un des deux parents soit là pour leur Teddy. Harry lui proposant d'aider à l'infirmerie, ce qu'elle accepta.  
Lui, disant à Ginny son souhait que son enfant porte le nom de Lisa si c'était une fille, étant persuadé que ce qu'il avait vu sur la carte était un signe.  
Lui, pleurant la mort de Lupin, remerciant Tonks de sa décision. Son filleul n'aurait pas à vivre le même manque que lui.

oOo

Lisa ouvrit grand les yeux. La douleur était partie, mais sa tête était pleine de nouveaux souvenirs. Elle pleurait, car sans quel ne sache pourquoi, elle se souvenait de toute sa vie antérieure.  
Elle se rendait compte à quel point ses actes avait causé du tort à son présent.  
Regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'il était dix-neuf heures. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ses souvenirs étaient tous réunis.

Profitant encore de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, Lisa sécha ses larmes et l'enfila, se rendant vers la bibliothèque.  
Quand elle arriva, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas avertir Mme Pince de sa présence.  
Entrant dans la réserve, elle retrouva rapidement le livre où elle avait arraché la formule pour remonter dans le temps. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur l'endroit où il y avait une page manquante. C'est ainsi qu'elle lut la seconde page, des frissons parcourant son corps. Dans sa précipitation à prendre la formule, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'avertissement sur la seconde page. Il y était écrit :

ATTENTION : Ce sortilège est du domaine de la magie noire. Toute personne l'utilisant se verra subir d'atroces souffrances à son incantation. Si vous créez des modifications dans le temps, vous en subirez les conséquences. Le sorcier qui aura produit ces changements se verra maudit, et sera condamné à vivre avec les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Toute autre sorcier ayant subi des changements se réveillera comme si tout était normal.

Reposant le livre à sa place, Lisa fit demi-tour, marchant tel un zombie en direction de son dortoir.

**Bon même si je n'ai pas encore pu vous répondre, je veux bien des reviews ^^ à dimanche prochain pour de nouvelle aventure xD**


	8. Chapter 8 Coeur partagé

**Chapitre 8 comme promis! Ici nous avons un dimanche très chaud! Il est 9h du matin et nous allons passer notre journée à aller à la rencontre des ferme pour trouver du travail dans la cueillette :) en espérant qu'on en trouve car sa nous fera vraiment énormément de sous ! (300 dollars la journée) **  
**Bref voila! Merci à tous encore une fois pour vos reviews, vos avis et votre curiosité :) **  
**Il va falloir que j'avance plus vite dans mon histoire car j'aime avoir un des chapitre d'avance et la sa ne sera plus le cas la semaine prochaine! Donc trêve de bavardage et tout de suite le chapitre après la réponse à Harry (Guest) **  
**Pluche.**

Harry (Guest) : Pour commencer, merci pour toute tes reviews qui mon fais plaisirs. J'avoue que je donne un mauvais rôle à Thomas, mais il en faut bien un ^^.  
Non c'est sur que son voyage n'allais pas être de tout repos, mais comme tu dis, c'est une Potter et une Potter s'attire les ennuie comme un aimant :p  
Sinon non, Hermione n'a pas entendu les paroles exact que Lisa a chuchoté. Elle a juste perçu une source de bruit :)  
C'est exact Lisa est revenu juste avant le bataille final, j'aimais bien l'idée de donner une autre chance à Tonks :)  
Et oui, Lisa est amoureuse de Silas maintenant en plus de Quentin xD  
Je pense que maintenant elle aura appris qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'agir ;)

Chapitre 8 : Cœur Partagé

Hermione papillonna des yeux, endolorie à cause de sa position inconfortable quand elle s'était endormie.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose de la veille, seulement d'un léger mal de tête qui l'avait épuisé.  
Elle n'avait pas eu la force de retourner dans ses quartiers et avait dormi sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.  
Sursautant en constatant l'heure, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer.  
Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et elle recevait son fiancé pour manger.  
En entrant dans ses appartements, elle constata qu'une table emplie de garniture n'attendait plus qu'eux. Elle avait pris les devants en commandant un menu aux cuisines hier.  
Après qu'elle se soit douchée et changée, un bruit de tambourinement se fit entendre. Elle se rua vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir à un Thomas qui semblait impatient.

— J'ai failli attendre dit-il en pénétrant dans le salon.  
— Pardon... Le repas est servi. J'ai demandé ton plat favori, poulet et pomme de terre, fit-elle dans un sourire timide.  
— Encore du poulet ! Tu ne pouvais pas demander autre chose !  
— Et quoi ? Tu n'aimes rien, se défendit-elle.  
— Si j'aime plein de chose, tu ne sais juste pas quoi. La prochaine fois creuse toi la cervelle et demande quelque chose de bon au moins !

Il se dirigea vers la table en soufflant et attendit qu'Hermione le serve, comme d'habitude. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fait, elle commença à faire de même pour elle.

— N'en prend pas autant ! Tu vas finir grosse à te goinfrer comme ça. Tu es sûre de vouloir passer dans ta robe de mariée ? Regarde ton ventre ! Il est énorme ! Je refuse d'épouser un dindon, lui dit-il en la regardant se servir des pommes de terre.

Hermione devint rouge de honte, puis reposa la cuillère dans le plat. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de manger trop, mais s'il le remarquait c'est que cela devait être vrai. Non ?

— Tu me trouves grosse ?  
— Pas encore, mais si tu continus à manger de la sorte quand je ne suis pas là, je ne te reconnaîtrais bientôt plus.

La grimace qui accompagna sa phrase produisit un pincement au cœur d'Hermione. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne l'aimerait plus si elle prenait des formes ? Elle avait toujours pensé que l'amour n'était pas basé que sur le physique mais sur la personne en elle-même, elle devait se tromper lourdement.

— Je ferais attention, rassure toi.

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, dans un silence de plomb.  
Alors qu'Hermione hésitait à manger son fondant au chocolat pour ne pas irriter l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Thomas  
— Je... Non.  
— Alors n'ouvre pas, on n'a pas besoin d'être dérangés.

Hermione commença à se rasseoir mais les tambourinements s'intensifièrent.

— Un élève s'est peut-être blessé. Je devrais aller voir.

Thomas souffla d'agacement et regarda sa fiancée ouvrir la porte, en voyant la personne qui entrait sans s'apercevoir de sa présence, il sentit une rage l'envahir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici toi ?! Tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre que de nous faire chier !  
— Thomas !  
— Laisse Hermione, la rassura Drago, qui se tourna ensuite vers son interlocuteur. Excuse-moi si ton cerveau refuse d'enregistrer qu'Hermione et moi avons un enfant, mais...  
— La plus grosse erreur de sa vie si tu veux mon avis !

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise à l'entente de ses mots. Certes, elle avait regretté avoir couché avec Drago, bien qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais de là à dire que son fils était une erreur, elle ne l'avait jamais dit, ni même pensé.  
Elle fit de gros yeux en se rendant compte de la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Drago tenait fermement Thomas par le col en le menaçant du regard, tandis que Thomas avait un sourire narquois, prêt à riposter.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mon fils de cette manière ! menaça Drago.  
— Sinon quoi le décoloré ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne peux pas, elle est à Azkaban !

Drago fulminait, il devait se contrôler, il ne devait pas lui donner ce plaisir-là.

— Non, je te rafraichirais la mémoire sur ce qu'un Malfoy peut faire quand on s'en prend à lui ou à sa famille, cracha-t-il.

Dans un regard haineux, Drago le lâcha puis se tourna vers une Hermione terrifiée.

— Je repasserais quand tu ne seras plus en mauvaise compagnie afin de parler de NOTRE fils.

Il fit une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et partit sans accorder un regard à Thomas.

— Il va nous les briser longtemps celui-là !? T'aurais pas pu aller baiser ailleurs ! Quand je le vois, je me dis que seule une traînée aurait pu coucher avec un type comme lui ! cracha Thomas.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, muette, triste. Ne savait-il donc que la faire souffrir ?

— PARLE ! On t'a donné une langue ! Sers-t-en !  
— Je... c'est... c'est le père de mon enfant Thomas. Il a tout fait pour être présent dans sa vie. Il a changé de camp pour lui. Je le respecte et l'admire pour ça. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il sera toujours présent dans nos vies..., fit-elle, toujours d'une voix triste.

Sans dire un mot, Thomas prit sa veste et partit lui aussi. Quand à Hermione, elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, prête à pleurer une fois de plus. Elle avait aimé cet homme et voulait croire qu'elle pouvait retrouver le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé au début de leur relation, mais à quel prix ? Devait-elle le quitter et reprendre sa vie en main, ou devait-elle affronter la vie qui lui semblait être destinée ?

oOo

Drago marchait à une vitesse fulgurante à travers les couloirs du château. Il ne ralentit la cadence que lorsqu'il arriva en face du tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de ses appartements. Une fois son mot de passe validé par l'habitant du tableau, il y pénétra, toujours en hâte.  
Il n'était pas pressé, non, il était juste en colère. Plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait Thomas d'une méchanceté et d'une possessivité sans nom, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la mère de son fils s'obstinait à vouloir rester avec lui, car il le voyait bien, elle en souffrait.  
Lui qui voulait juste la voir pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir Silas pour les vacances, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur l'autre abruti.

Depuis qu'Hermione avait emménagé à Poudlard, il avait pu remarquer un changement considérable dans son comportement. Il la trouvait plus souriante, plus joyeuse et surtout moins cernée, elle semblait revivre et il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle Hermione, ou plutôt ancienne Hermione.

Contemplant les flammes qui se dressaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il pensa à la semaine dernière, où il avait eu un instant de faiblesse avec cette dernière.  
Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Fermant les yeux, il se refit cette soirée en accéléré.

Elle était venue dans ses appartements afin de parler des notes déplorables de leur fils en histoire de la magie.

— C'est intolérable ! Cette matière est aussi importante qu'une autre Drago !  
— Oui, pour toi ! Il n'y a toujours eu que toi pour la trouver intéressante. Comment as-tu fais d'ailleurs ?

La jeune femme poussa un souffle de mécontentement.

— Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Puis qu'est-ce que tu as, à sourire continuellement ?! Arrête ça !  
— Et pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir dit moi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon sourire ? La plupart des filles le trouve très séduisant !  
— Mais bien sûr. Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi et tu le sais.  
— C'est pourtant avec toi que j'ai un enfant, comment tu expliques ça sans mon incontournable sourire ?! demanda-t-il, fier de lui.

Hermione resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte.

— Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons aucun souvenir de cet "épisode" de nos vies. Ton sourire ne rentre pas en compte.  
— Cette foutu potion nous a peut-être rendu ivres, mais il a bien fallu que tu me trouves à ton goût pour faire... Ce que tu sais...

Encore une fois, elle ne bougea plus. Le rouge envahissait ses jolies joues tellement elle se sentait gênée, car si elle ne pouvait démentir quelque chose, c'était bien ça. Plus le temps passait et plus elle trouvait le père de son fils très agréable à regarder.

Drago s'approcha d'elle puis caressa sa joue rougie de sa main, provoquant chez lui une sorte d'électricité qui lui parcourut le corps.  
Hermione leva des yeux remplis d'incompréhension vers lui. Elle était troublée par ce contact, son être tout entier lui criait de reculer, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger pour s'éloigner.

— Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que ce Thomas..., lui souffla-t-il.

Il allait s'approcher un peu plus quand on frappa à sa porte, les faisant revenir à la réalité. Hermione s'était alors enfuie, sous le regard étonné du Professeur McGonagall.

Drago rouvrit les yeux, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. Oui ce soir-là il avait été trop loin, mais il s'était surtout avoué à lui-même qu'il la désirait. Restait à savoir à quel point.

oOo

Lisa ouvrit difficilement les yeux ce matin-là, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de ses émotions qui la tiraillaient de plus en plus.  
Elle avait honte de son attitude. Une personne intelligente aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de retourner dans le passé, elle se serait beaucoup plus préparée et aurait calculé les risques possibles.  
Mais non, Lisa n'en avait fait encore une fois qu'à sa tête, et maintenant elle comprenait mieux la signification du livre, cette phrase qui disait que l'utilisateur de la formule serait maudit à se souvenir de son ancienne vie. Ses cernes en étaient la preuve. Sa nuit avait été éprouvante, ses rêves l'avaient hantés tout du long.  
Un moment elle voyait Quentin, puis l'instant d'après apparaissait ce Silas qu'elle n'avait théoriquement jamais vu de sa vie en chair et en os.  
Ce qui était le plus troublant, et qui s'avérait être assez problématique, c'est qu'en plus d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son amour pour Quentin restait intact. La conclusion était d'une simplicité enfantine.  
Elle avait fait tout ça pour ne plus rien ressentir, et elle revenait avec le coeur encore plus lourd. Maintenant elle ne savait plus qui choisir, car dans ce présent, Quentin l'aimait au point d'avoir affronté Harry, qu'il connaissait bien grâce à son amitié avec Lisa et Silas, et jamais il ne la quitterait de lui-même. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher car le père de Lisa avait fini par approuver. Elle était donc encore en couple avec lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle en était réjouie ou non, c'était ... étrange.

Se dirigeant vers sa salle de potion les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle bouscula un élève, lui faisant tomber tous ses livres.

— Oh excuse-moi, dit-elle se baissant pour l'aider sans le regarder.  
— Ma Serpentard favorite semble très absente ce matin...

Lisa frémit, par Merlin cette voix était envoûtante. Elle était chaude et mélodieuse. À qui pouvait bien appartenir une voie si sensuelle ? Levant les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec de beaux yeux gris, lui faisant perdre ses moyens l'espace d'une seconde.

— C'est la première fois que tu me regardes de cette façon, fit-il décontenancé.  
— Désolé... Et... Comment je te regarde habituellement ?  
—Habituellement... Tu me déshabilles du regard..., ricana-t-il. Là c'est comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais... Je...

Il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant son meilleur ami arriver et entourer la taille de la jeune fille dans un geste possessif, la faisant sursauter.

— Tu quoi Silas ? demanda Quentin.  
— Je devrais aller en potion avant que mon père ne me punisse pour retard, et vous aussi d'ailleurs. On y va ? se rattrapa-t-il.

Le couple acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots pour leur cours.

Lisa, la main dans celle de Quentin, suivait sans rien dire. Elle marchait à côté des deux garçons qu'elle aimait, et aujourd'hui elle avait rencontré le fils de sa marraine.  
Une sensation oubliée avait refait surface. Elle avait ressenti de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.

**Et oui le chapitre est déjà terminé! Je pense que Thomas vous aura encore agacé mais c'est comme sa :p**  
**Reviews les amies!**


	9. Chapter 9 Annonce

Bonjour! Toute mes excuse, je fais au mieux mais sa deviens très dur de poster régulièrement :s  
Nous sommes pour un mois dans un trou pommé de l'Australie...nous avons tout les deux un travail dans la cueillette qui est vraiment épuisant. Pas d'internet et bientôt plus de crédit sur mon portable. C'est très frustrant pour moi de ne plus pouvoir respecter les temps de postage mais je n'ai plus le choix. Ne vous inquiété pas je n'abandonne pas :) je n'en ai pas l'intention. Les postages risque juste d'être plus lent :( j'espère que le chapitre 9 va vous plaire et rattraper la donne ^^  
Sinon je sais que c'est énervant pour vous mais avec mon crédit je ne peut pas prendre le temps de vous répondre :( je le ferais c'est certain! Mais seulement quand j'aurais une free connexion :s  
Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'écris toute cette histoire sur le bloc note de mon iphone... Pour vous dire le temps et la difficulté de faire quelque chose de bien :o  
Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 9 : Annonce

Silas était accoudé sur la table de potion, totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune fille en face de lui.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était produit avant le début du cours.

En réfléchissant bien, sa journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Il s'était levé tôt pour le petit déjeuner afin de retrouver Teddy, qu'il considérait comme un cousin, même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Cependant leurs familles étaient tellement proches qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille. Le pauvre n'avait plus que sa mère, mais quelle mère poule !

Enfin il pouvait parler lui, il avait, tout comme Lisa, sa mère et son père dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Par rapport à Lisa qui s'était plainte au début de cette situation, lui n'avait jamais été contre. Bien au contraire, il avait été enchanté à l'annonce du nouveau poste de sa mère.

Elle allait enfin être éloignée de son beau-père.

Comme il pouvait le détester. Thomas n'avait jamais aimé son père Drago, et par conséquent ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté lui. Il avait pourtant tenté plusieurs fois d'être poli avec lui, comme sa mère lui avait enseigné, mais il restait indifférent et désagréable.

En fait, il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'obstinait à rester avec lui.

Un jour quand il était plus petit, il avait trouvé le courage de lui demander pourquoi. Elle lui avait répondu simplement qu'elle souhaitait lui offrir une vie normale, comme à tous les enfants, qu'elle l'aimait malgré son caractère changeant et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Après ceci, Silas ne lui avait jamais plus demandé une quelconque explication sur sa vie de couple. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, aimant sa mère, aimant son père et supportant Thomas pour sa mère. Mais les années passant, il avait observé sa mère se refermer sur elle-même sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son caractère avait changé, elle ne lui tenait plus tête comme au début, ne riait plus, ne souriait plus, ne sortait plus, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Alors quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Thomas, il vit pour sa mère une descente aux enfers, qui trouva un brin de lumière quand elle lui dit qu'elle emménageait aussi à Poudlard pour remplacer Mme Pomfresh. Désormais, il avait ses parents réunis dans la même maison et sa mère redevenait belle et souriante, elle débordait d'un bonheur trop longtemps refoulé. Quelle joie c'était pour lui de la voir ainsi. Ça oui, jamais il n'avait regretté avoir ses parents avec lui ici.

Il détourna son regard vers son père qui était en plein monologue sur une potion de méthamorphe, puis il reporta ses yeux sur la chevelure noir de la jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie, du moins, de ce qu'il en restait.

Il n'arrivait plus à déterminer le lien qu'il partageait avec elle.

Un moment il la regardait comme la petite fille à qui il avait pincé le bras étant petit. Celle avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups avec leur ami Quentin. Celle qui passait la majeure partie de son temps à venir chez lui ou inversement car leurs parents étaient liés par cette puissante amitié qu'il pensait partager avec elle aussi.

Le nombre incalculable de fou rire qu'ils avaient pût partager.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage en repensant au jour où ils s'étaient montrés mutuellement ce qu'il y avait de caché sous leurs culottes, ils ne devaient avoir que cinq ans et pourtant il se rappelait de chaque seconde de cette journée.

Puis son regard avait commencé à changer vers ses quatorze ans. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles et avait découvert qu'il ne les laissait pas indifférente. C'est vrai qu'il s'était mis à jouer de son physique avantageux, mais n'était-il pas un Malfoy après tout ?

Puis plus le temps passait et plus Lisa s'était "développée". Elle n'était plus la petite fille avec qui il avait grandi. Elle était devenue belle et désirable.

Il s'était alors mis à jouer à un jeu dangereux, faisant des sous-entendus, des clins d'oeil ou encore des regards plus accentués, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle devienne jalouse à chaque fois qu'il faisait la même chose à une autre. Il voulait juste jouer, ni plus ni moins. Puis finalement il avait fini par trouver cela flatteur et avait continué. Alors quand il l'avait vu quelque mois plus tard au bras de son meilleur ami Quentin, son estomac s'était contracté. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas réussi à le déterminer, mais plus les jours avaient passé et plus il ressentait ce sentiment d'appartenance qu'il lui était inconnu. Il était jaloux de son meilleur ami, Lisa était à lui, pas à Quentin ! Elle était la seule fille qui comptait à ses yeux.

oOo

Bien installée sur un siège, Hermione observait les différents professeurs arriver chacun leur tour.  
À ses côtés se trouvaient Harry et Ginny, qui patientaient tout comme elle.  
Alors que Drago arrivait sans se soucier du fait qu'il était le dernier, le professeur McGonagall commença en lui lançant un regard sévère.

— Si je vous ai fait convoquer aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de cette lettre, montra-t-elle. Le ministre de la magie nous demande d'organiser un bal, afin que nos élèves se souviennent du Professeur Dumbledore et de tout ce qu'il a accompli. Sachez qu'un bal de plus ne m'enchante guère mais nous nous devons de respecter les souhaits du ministère. Maintenant j'écoute vos idées de thème. Je veux que dans une heure nous ayons tout bouclé. J'annoncerai ce midi la venue du bal.

Elle s'installa derrière son bureau, attendant que son personnel trouve des idées pour cette soirée qui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

— Et pourquoi pas un bal pour fêter sa mort ! sourit Drago, sarcastique.

Le professeur McGonagall roula des yeux, ne voulant pas répondre à cette idiotie, mais ce n'était pas l'opinion de tous.

— Tu veux faire un bal pour s'extasier de sa mort ?! T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets Malfoy ! Depuis quand fête-t-on la mort d'une personne ? C'est inhumain et immoral, gronda Ginny.  
— Calme-toi Madame Potter, tu deviens aussi rouge que ton frère, ce serait dommage de t'enlaidir encore plus, railla-t-il.  
— Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Harry. Peut-être qu'on se supporte maintenant Drago, mais je t'interdis de manquer de respect à ma femme ou à n'importe qui d'autre qui nous est cher !  
— Silence! S'énerva la directrice. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour commencer des chamailleries futiles! Ayez au moins l'amabilité de vous comporter en adultes en ma présence.

Les deux hommes présentèrent mutuellement des excuses avant de retrouver leur sérieux.

Comme l'élève modèle qu'elle était, Hermione leva la main pour pouvoir parler. Après un furtif sourire à cette vision, le professeur McGonagall lui donna la parole.

— Leur "petite" altercation m'a donnée une idée Professeur. Nous pouvons organiser un bal sur la fin des rivalités entre les maisons. Si je me souviens bien, toutes les maisons se sont unies le même jour, et cette date arrive dans deux semaines.  
— Très bonne idée Miss Granger, cela ferait en plus honneur au Professeur Dumbledore. Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? Interrogea la vielle femme au tableau qui représentait l'ancien directeur.  
— J'ai toujours dit que Miss Granger était la meilleure élève que nous ayons eu depuis des années Minerva, dit-il dans un sourire.

Alors qu'Hermione rougissait face au compliment, la directrice demanda à chacun d'approfondir cette idée afin de créer un bal original.

oOo

Quand midi sonna, tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la grande salle, attendant que les mets arrivent.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'avança vers l'estrade et réclama le silence.

— Comme vous le savez tous, dans deux semaines, cela fera quinze ans que la rivalité entre les différentes maisons sera terminée. Un bal va être organisé pour célébrer cette date.  
Des voix s'élevèrent dans la salle, enjouées par l'annonce d'un prochain bal.

— Silence je vous prie!Par ce bal, nous ferons aussi honneur au Professeur Dumbledore qui a toujours désiré une chose. Que toutes les maisons, et surtout celle de Serpentard et Gryffondor, soient unies. Pour cela, chaque élève devra venir accompagné d'un élève d'une maison différente.

McGonagall redemanda une fois de plus le silence alors que les élèves recommençaient à s'extasier et d'autres à s'offusquer.

— Je sais aussi qu'il y a des couples dans des maisons identiques, le choix vous appartient de venir ou non avec votre conjoint, il en va de même pour les professeurs. Vous pourrez dès ce week-end vous rendre à pré-au-lard pour choisir vos tenues. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un bon appétit.

À ces mots, les tables se remplirent de garnitures toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres. Les conversations allaient bon train sur qui irait avec qui, alors qu'à une des tables, un couple commençait doucement à ne plus se comprendre.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Quentin, stupéfait.

— Et bien, ça semble logique, je veux respecter les souhaits du Professeur McGonagall répondit Lisa.

— Depuis quand tu respectes les règles ? En plus elle autorise que les couples y aillent ensemble!

— Je vais la respecter car ce sera important pour mes parents ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te dérange, c'est juste une soirée, où on se verra, en plus. Grandit un peu, on n'est pas obligé d'être constamment collé l'un à l'autre ! La conversation est clause !

Lisa prit un morceau de pain et quitta la table sous les yeux surpris de certains, dont ceux de Silas.

oOo

Hermione était seule face au lac, pensive.

Elle avait décidé de mettre sa vie à plat et de dresser la liste des avantages et des inconvénients de sa relation avec Thomas. Malheureusement, les inconvénients pesaient lourds dans la balance et elle s'en rendait enfin compte, car depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle se sentait de nouveau libre de ses actes. Les seuls moments où elle se sentait mal, s'était lors des visites de Thomas.

— Tu sembles aimer te retrouver ici.

Hermione sourit, cette voix ne lui procurait plus aucun dégout à présent. Elle lui semblait même plus agréable et plus chaude pour ses oreilles.

— Je suppose que tu viens me parler de ta visite d'hier ? fit-elle.

— Non, je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler de sujets désagréables. En fait, je pensais plutôt te demander de m'accompagner au bal.

Hermione leva des yeux surpris vers Drago. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Mais après tout, il lui avait bien caressé la joue l'autre jour.

— Je suis un ancien Serpentard et toi une ancienne Gryffondor. Nous serions le couple parfait ! argumenta Drago.

— Couple ?

— Binôme si tu préfères. Écoute je préfère largement y aller avec la mère de mon fils plutôt qu'avec Trelawney, Weasley ou même encore McGonagall !

— Si je comprends bien, je suis donc la solution de dernier recours ?

Le blond souffla, décontenancé.

— J'accepte Drago. À une seul condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Que tu sois dans les parages quand j'annoncerais à Thomas que je le quitte. J'ai peur de sa réaction, il est tellement imprévisible, fit-elle en reportant de nouveau son regard sur le lac.

— Je serais là.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait décidé de tout faire pour empêcher ce mariage et voilà qu'elle prenait la décision toute seule de mettre fin à cette histoire dévastatrice. Il se sentait bien. Il ne saurait expliquer le comment du pourquoi, mais il désirait la mère de son enfant, et cette nouvelle ne pouvait que l'enchanter.

— Tu me laisserais choisir ta robe ? demanda-t-il, le sourire coquin.

— Tous tes désirs ne sont pas réalité Drago. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais encore choisir une robe.

Il rigola puis alla s'installer à ses côtés, observant le paysage avec elle.

Savourant ce temps si paisible, Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule, appréciant la brise qui venait caresser son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien en ce moment même.

oOo

Lisa prononça le mot de passe afin que la gargouille lui laisse le passage. Elle frappa à la porte de sa directrice puis entra en entendant son signal.

— Vous vouliez me voir Professeur McGonagall ?

— En effet, vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence ici, n'est-ce pas Miss Potter ?

— Je...je ne suis pas certaine Professeur.

La directrice s'installa à son bureau et fit signe à Lisa de prendre un siège.

— Il y a quinze ans de ça, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a averti qu'il venait de renvoyer une jeune fille dans son temps. Notre temps. Sachez Miss Potter que je ne vais pas vous faire de leçon de moral, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous avez bien agi, loin de là, mais le Professeur Dumbledore semblait ravi des changements que vous avez occasionné. Il souhaitait cependant que ce soit vous qui m'annonciez l'ampleur de ces changements.

— Comment avez-vous su que j'y suis déjà allée Professeur ?

— Car vous n'êtes plus la même Miss Potter. Votre regard a changé, maintenant si vous le voulez bien je souhaiterais connaitre ce qui n'était pas censé arriver.

Lisa respira profondément, il est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait plus la même depuis son voyage dans le temps, et encore plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait de son ancienne vie en plus de la nouvelle. Peut-être que McGonagall aurait une solution? Elle observa son Directeur et commença à énumérer les changements.

— Silas Malfoy n'existait pas avant mon voyage... En fait, ma marraine n'avait pas d'enfant et n'en voulait pas. Elle n'était d'ailleurs plus avec son petit ami. Teddy Lupin, lui est censé être orphelin, c'était papa qui l'avait recueilli et éduqué. Tonks a refusé de participer à la guerre après une phrase qui m'a... échappée. Il était un frère pour moi, et maintenant c'est plus qu'un ami, dit-elle la voix triste. Voilà professeur vous savez.

Le professeur McGonagall resta pensive, son visage marqué par un pli soucieux.

— N'en parlez jamais à Mr Malfoy, Miss Potter, le fils bien entendu. Ce serait une nouvelle trop bouleversante. Sait-on jamais ce qui pourrait se produire s'il l'apprenait. Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir, je vais réfléchir pour le reste. Bonsoir Miss Potter.

Lisa lui souhaita elle aussi une bonne soirée puis quitta les appartements de sa directrice.

En marchant dans les couloirs, elle se sentait perdue. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Quentin étaient réels, et pourtant les nouveaux sentiments qui s'étaient imposés à elle envers Silas étaient bien plus forts, plus puissants, mais ils ne semblait pas être réciproque.

Lisa tentait de trouver une solution pour faire taire tous ses sentiments quand une voix l'interpela.

— Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai même été frapper chez les Serpentard !

— Pourquoi me cherchais-tu Silas ? On s'est vu avant de manger ce midi.

— Oui mais il n'y avait pas eu l'annonce du bal !

— Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— J'ai entendu que tu n'irais pas avec Quentin, que tu voulais jouer le jeu. Ça te dit de venir avec ton irrésistible meilleur ami ?

Lisa rigola, c'est vrai qu'il était irrésistible, et a priori il aimait s'en vanter. Elle prit cependant quelques minutes de réflexion. Si elle disait non, Quentin ne serait pas offensé car il savait son attirance pour Silas. Mais si elle disait oui, elle pourrait alors le connaitre mieux, ou du moins pour de vrai, et juger si oui ou non il méritait qu'elle éprouve de tels sentiments à son égard.

— D'accord. Sois à l'heure devant la salle de bal, et présentable.

Il fit une grimace, mi-amusé, mi-offensé qu'elle puisse croire qu'il ne soit pas présentable. Il voulut répliquer mais elle avait déjà repris sa marche.

Voila voila, des petit rapprochement :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Reviews même si je peux pas encore répondre :s


End file.
